


Little Pink House

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve makes a visit to their home.





	Little Pink House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

Mum remembers their little house being pink. Eve plucks and pulls layers of ivy, searching for the pink. Her father's room has gnome wallpaper and one thick green blanket on his bed. Mitchell has the plain room - he never asked for much, mum claims. 

No one likes using the upstairs bathroom, because her thong was in there. Everyone ignores the one cracked tile like that somehow makes mum alive. 

Finding the remote is impossible for every tantrum over a show changing time slots. Mum has all her favorite mugs and teas in the cupboards. 

Their little house isn't pink anymore.


End file.
